Diary of a Rich Kid
by DepressedDitto
Summary: "Some people are born great, some people achieve greatness, while some people have greatness thrust upon them. I belong to one of these categories, but I'm still trying to figure out which one." Will criminal organisations, psychopaths and legendary Pokemon be able to knock Mal from his path of being the greatest trainer he can be? He sure doesn't think so.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

A/N: Hello there! I welcome you to my first story and I do hope that you enjoy it. This will be a non-canon story for anyone still wondering, but there will be some characters from the anime and the game.  
The story starts before the public were aware of Team Galactic's existence, and follows the life of a rich kid in the strangest circumstances I could think up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the Pokemon Universe.

**Prologue**

Pain was the only emotion he was allowed. The chains on his conscience squashed all thoughts but the most primal. Thousands of years had past since he'd experienced anything more, but then, it happened.  
The trickle turned into a stream and he let forth a roar of pain, struggling to cling on to the remains of his already shredded sanity.  
In a great surge of power, he pushed his consciousness from the body wrapped in chains, the raw power of departure enough to shake the very world he was enslaved in. He was finally free, and he wanted revenge.

**Chapter One**

"How do you walk so fast Mal?" my sister cried out as she half jogged in order to match my pace. I slowed down, ever the gentleman and poked her lightly on the back of the head, careful not to mess up her blonde hair. "Well those stubby legs of yours don't help."  
Regret is not an emotion I am used to feeling, but the now sparkling globes that glared at me, accusing were enough to make me pause. "Okay, I'm sorry Josie, it's just that you are so small…" The glare only intensified, tears threatening to fall.

I sighed, defeated by the small lump that was my sister. "I'm sorry. Really, it's just that I had a bit of a bad day with all the work they make us do."  
The lack of response made it obvious that I was not doing well. To be fair, my day had actually been rather awful. I mean, how would you feel if you were forced to go to a boarding school, with the responsibility of being a brother and being unable to enjoy the vast offers of life. There were thousands of Pokémon out there just waiting for me to catch them, yet I was forced to learn skills applicable in the business world just because my parents were rich; granted that had its advantages, but when any average person could do what I had always dreamed of, it really made me mad.

"Alright, what can I do to make it up to you, huh?" I gave her my best grin, which only made her narrow her eyes. She then proceeded to stick out her arms, which were equally stubby and stamp her size 1 foot on the ground with enough force to crush a Rhyperior, or so I imagined.  
"What?" I asked, "You aren't an Alakazam, Psychic manipulation is beyond even the will of a six year old."  
"Shush and pick me up!" she shouted in a shrill cry.

"Sheesh Josie!" I said, looking around sheepishly at some grimacing faces. "Fine, hop up." I relented, bending down and turning around so she could jump on my back. I walked, my pace slowed slightly by the weight on my back as we followed the steady flow of students from the main gate that preceded the main school, out onto the stone brick path that led a small distance down hill to the living quarters. I am proud to admit that my sister is my one and only weakness, well except awesome Pokémon like Gyarados! Holy mew, I could write a book about how awesome that thing was! Ah, if only I was a poor fisherman's son, life would just be perfect.  
My thoughts were forcefully ejected back into reality with a solid thump as my lowered head collided with the back of someone's skull.  
"Good Lord that was a pain! Who let out a Cranidos?" A high-pitched drawl gasped out. Yes, they managed to drawl whilst gasping.  
I groaned at my bad luck, looking up with squinting eyes just hoping that I had not just head-butted her. Oh, great, yup, it was her. Matilda Gordon-Taylor, the posh school posh girl. When her majesty gained enough balance to peer through her impressively ornamented ivory glasses, she reeled back with an expression akin to David Attenborough watching seal clubbing in HD.  
"Oh my, it's you Malpas, please try to control your cranium." And with that she lifted her nose to a respectable level for one of her social standing, and briskly trotted away.  
I grimaced slightly at her use of my full name; quickly glancing over my shoulder to make sure my cargo was still there. With that I continued along the path, well used to the almost clinical feel that the precisely cropped grass and pruned oaks offered on my flanks, making my way closer and closer to the approaching building. Ever since the recent small earthquake that had shocked everyone in this usually disaster free region, our school had made us all leave and enter the buildings at the same time so that no one was missing in an emergency. The resulting crowds filled up the library and food court area, pretty much eliminating any chance of isolation I crave so much. I resigned myself to yet another evening of maths and history homework, in my room that I share with three other guys, before surrendering to the welcome release of slumber.

I awoke to the sound of shouts, breaking glass and… loudly cracking wood? I will have you know that I am an individual of great dignity and composure, so naturally my response was to flail wildly until gravity took pity on me.  
I quickly got up from the floor and listened, completely still. Others in my room were slowly getting up, obviously confused as to where the noises were coming from. The ensemble of painful sounds continued so I stood up straight and headed for the door; my feet making light padding sounds on the cold stone floor. I ruffled my dark brown hair out of its sleepy state into one more dignified and then opened the door.  
The heavy oak door must have acted as a serious buffer, because as it opened the sounds ten folded. I quickly snapped out of my sleepy state, confused and slightly worried as to what could be happening. Was there a fire? Before I could investigate a large siren sounded, blasting any cobwebs out of my head and putting me into full alert. The siren was not something we heard often, and that was an understatement. In fact it had only been sounded once before during the invasion of the school by a migrating group of Primeape, fifty years ago.  
"Primeape?" someone asked behind me, obviously on a similar train of thought.

We waited in silence for a bit, as the shouts had all but died down. I closed the door and turned around to face my three roommates, all siting on their beds looking at me, in different states of confusion. I opened my mouth to speculate but was rudely interrupted by the crackling of the overhead speakers that were routinely used to relay messages to the whole school.  
"Children and staff of Greenstone's Boarding School," began the headmaster in a shout, "get out while you still can! Don't give -" The speech was cut off with a large smash that sounded like wood shattering, causing the line to scream static. I waited with bated breath, confused and scared before a large crack cut across the speakers, preceding a thump. My jaw loosened as I stared at the speaker in shock, hoping that noise was not what my racing mind was suggesting. I shuffled slightly to the left, my wrist coming into contact with the cool metal of an aluminium baseball bat that one of my roommates kept on the wall to remind them of home.

One very different; silky and low in tone replaced the voice of the headmaster. "Hello, children. My name is Mars and I'm afraid your timetables have been changed a bit." My hand closed around the bat, but unfortunately the wrong end of it.

"Oh goody, I had Biology today!" said one of my roommates, causing me to look up with a snap. He slid his hand out from under his pillow, revealing a small handgun that sent shivers down my spine.  
"Sorry guys, but this really is for the best." He said with a sly grin, his blue hair giving off an evil gleam as he shook it slightly.  
"Now you can either join our marvellous group and convince your parents to finance us, or we can kill you. Quite a simple choice, really." He grinned.  
I had a bad feeling about this.

A/N: Please follow/review! I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be up within the week.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Grand Plan

**A/N: Welcome back to the next chapter of my story, hope you enjoy!**

"WOW, is that a shiny Donphan?" I shouted, pointing out of the single large window behind the traitor.  
"Whaaa?" The genius grunted, looking quickly over his shoulder.

I took the opportunity and swung, the aluminium bat colliding with a dull crack on the side of his skull. He dropped to the floor instantly, his gun hitting the floor with a loud clatter. Ignoring the distressed looks of my other roommates I wiped a small amount of blood off the handle of the bat and sheathed it in my dressing gown belt.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" One of them managed to stutter out.

"Stay here and don't make a noise." I finished with a slight hiss.

"No, I-I'm coming with you!" The same one managed to splutter out. I turned to face him, looking him up and down. He was my age, 16 and about 5'9, just a couple of inches shorter than myself and with a decent bit of weight.  
Alright, he was a large kid.  
"Zac, right?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
"Ya."

…

"You realise what I just did?"

"Ya."

…

"Do you understand the situation we are in?"

"Ya."

…

"Are you special?"

"Y- I mean no! I want to help you. You're the one with the sister right, so your planning to get to her aren't you? I have a brother in the same year too and I need to help him!" He stared at me with intense brown eyes, daring me to say otherwise.

"No." I said after a pause.

"Wh-What do you mean? I can help if I-" I cut him off with a step forwards, making him feel uncomfortable.  
"Listen here Zac, this is real, like this dead kid here. I killed him." Well actually I was pretty sure he was just unconscious, but that wasn't nearly as dramatic. "I plan on doing more killing, so I don't need you following me around like a lost puppy."

I took a step back and studied his expression. It was one of pained indecision; just the one I was looking for in a useful sidekick… Okay, maybe I'm dramatizing it a little.  
"I don't care, you can't stop me." He finally said, his gaze unwavering.

"Okay." I said happily, leaning down to scoop up the pistol that had dropped from the limp hand of the downed boy. "Let's go then." I didn't pause to watch his expression, which was sure to be one of confusion.  
I then slipped on my shoes that were by the door and opened the door slowly, peeking through to see if it was clear.  
The layout of the school was perfect for my plan, well except the first part, and the last part. Yea, this was going to be difficult.

"Urrr, Mal? Aren't you gonna get dressed? Can I have a weapon too? Where are we goi-"  
"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, effectively silencing the barrage of questions that followed me down the hall.  
At the moment we were in the old section of the building; the older years dormitories, and in order to have a chance of succeeding I needed access to the newer part, which was literally a maze of ventilation shafts needed for the chemistry department and temperature control. If I could access those, my chance of getting to my sister would increase significantly.

"Urm, can I help you?' A voice rang from down the hallway. Great, just my luck.  
I turned my head back towards the speaker and sighed. Secret Military Tactics #1 initiate.

My eyes widened and my arm rose quickly to a right angle, pointing directly to the right of the mysterious invader's side. "Wow look, a shiny Donphan!" Well, nobody has ever accused me of originality.  
However, despite my infallible skill, he simply narrowed his eyes and said evenly, "The fuck, kid?"  
Ah crap.

So instead I raised my gun and pulled the trigger.

Naturally, I missed, resulting in a rather awkward moment where the invader and myself were locked in eye contact; both shocked at, well, my awful aim.

He looked over his shoulder to see the deep hole my bullet had put in the hard stonewall, a look of confusion on his face.  
"I see." He said, drawing out the 'e'.  
He then quickly reached for his pocket, trying desperately to remove what was undoubtedly a gun from his jacket. I didn't like the look of that, so I closed my eyes, let out the deep breath I had been holding and pulled the trigger once, then once again. I opened my eyes again when I heard the shell hit the floor, blinking slightly. I once again met the gaze of the invader and saw… confusion? I took in the scene; his gun held limply in his left hand, not raised, and his attention solely focused on a hole in his chest.

He fell to the ground, dead.

…

…

…

…

I stood there for a while, feeling numb and lifeless. I had actually killed someone. Not someone who was holding a gun to me, but someone who was caught unawares. Were they actually part of this invasion because of choice or where they forced into it like I nearly was? There was a ringing in my ears that reminded me of the school bell, the one that rang at the end of lessons. The time I had to pick my sister up. My sister!  
I shook my head, ridding it of the sound and blinked wildly as if really seeing the world for the first time.  
"Okay Zac, let's go."

He followed without a word, probably as shocked as I was as we walked quickly towards the end of the corridor. I paid no attention to the slumped body of the unknown adult; his turquoise hair spread out from his head, soaking up the blood that had seeped from the central wound. I probably should have taken his gun, but I was feeling sick at this point and wasn't in the mood for logic, so instead my quick pace turned into a run, leading me quickly down the corridor, past the many dormitory doors.

As we ran past I could hear some muffled shouts from within, but most remained silent. With no time to wonder about the scale of this attack we continued almost to the end of the corridor where it would sequence into the newer part of the building. My luck didn't hold, however, as the second last door on the corridor opened inwards, leaving me no time to grab my gun or my bat, so instead I barrelled into the unknown assailant, punching and kicking with abandon, omitting screams from the victim of my wrath.  
"Hey stop – oww tha' really hurt you maniac!"  
I stopped briefly to take a look at the unknown person and was shocked to see not a blue haired invader but a shockingly pink head of hair on the frowning face of a girl.  
"Oh sorry Joy." I said, standing up quickly as I recognised her as the young medical prodigy at our school, a distant but eerily identical relation of the nurse Joy in my hometown: Sangem.

This was kind of awkward, as somehow the collision and resulting fight led to my dressing gown coming untied, showing my torso it's full, pale glory, along with my blue pajama bottoms, covered in magikarp patterns. I hastily tied it back up and ran my hand through my hair, wincing at the trickle of blood that she was dabbing off her bottom lip.  
She obviously noticed, shrugging it off, saying "Don't worry about it, I got worse from some tosser that just barged in and tried to blackmail us. Oh and call me Sarah. Joy is my last name."  
"Uh, sure." Was my elegant reply, a bit surprised at her rather overbearing presence. "Wait a second, how did you dispose of the tosser?" I asked; a bit surprised.

"Oh well I gave him a bit of an kick in the, uh, male weak point and Jackie here finished him off with the bunk bed ladder." She replied cheerfully, pointing vaguely at one of the girls that were in the doorway.  
She then proceeded to squeal, pointing excitedly at my dressing gown. It took me a moment to figure out she was pointing at the baseball bat on my hip, by which point she had removed it from it's position on my hip, leaving an uncomfortable feeling of weightlessness in its wake.  
"Hey!" I wined, rather annoyed at the theft of my precious giver of pain.  
She remained silent, a look of contentment on her face as she twirled it in her right hand.  
"Are you sure you can use that properly considering the situation we're in?" Asked Zac, speaking for the first time since the incident in the previous corridor.  
Sarah gave him a quick look, making it obvious she did not appreciate the comment.

I took in her appearance, relatively average in height for a sixteen-year-old girl, with long legs, pretty face and of course the bubble gum pink hair. Not exactly the conventional 'thug' look.

Just then, from around the corner came another man in an odd suit, with the now annoyingly frequent turquoise hair. He came to a stop, mouth dropping open. At the same time a small purple bat-thing that I quickly identified as a Zubat followed from the right, just above his left shoulder. Before he had a chance to say whatever command or question that would have undoubtedly led to a dangerous fight, Sarah swung around, right arm extended and pink hair twirling, bringing the gleaming aluminium bat across the side of his face with a resounding crack. Without a pause she continued the momentum upwards, sending a screaming Zubat into the ceiling, at which point it promptly dropped to the ground; left wing at an awkward looking angle. I stood there; jaw unhinged like a baby expecting a spoonful of food, whilst she turned back around and grinned at us.  
"Mal?" said Zac from behind me, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"Nuhuh?" I managed.

"I think she should keep the bat."

…

A moment of silence followed that statement before one of the unidentified girls started snickering, prompting the rest of us to join in.

Before long we had all fallen into a fit of laughter, probably slightly manic in tone, but what do you expect given the situation?  
We were cut from our little giggle-fest by the loud groan of the downed grunt.  
With startling speed Sarah brought down the head of the bat down onto the temple of the slowly awakening man, drawing yet another unhealthy sounding crack from his now truly battered skull; effectively silencing him once more.

"Okay then, we need to move now." I said, my mind back on track.

"Sure thing. Rose, Jackie please stay here." Said Sarah with a commanding tone.  
The two girls didn't seem like they were planning to argue, so we helped them drag the body of the fallen assailant into their room, at which point a brief argument arose as to where to hide the body. We finally decided that under the bed was the best idea, as it would give one of the girls a chance to kick the head in of any more weirdo's in space suits that came to check.

Once we had that sorted, Sarah, Zac and myself gathered outside the room, gave each other a nod of silent understanding and headed right, around the corner and into the main transition hall between the old and new building.

In the hope that I wouldn't be as unprepared as last time, I had the pistol held in front of me, pointing towards the only other possible entrance the enemy could come from.

Thinking about the enemy like that suddenly made me think. Who was this enemy? How did they have the resources to pull of an attack on this scale?

Zac, noticing my expression, raised an eyebrow in question, but I shook my head and nodded forward in a silent signal telling him to concentrate.

We reached the centre of the room.  
A white tiled ceiling lay watch over the clinically themed walls and continued stone floor that the old building inspired.  
I took the familiar setting in, noting the different places that would provide cover if necessary; not something I had ever had to think about.  
I searched further, past the plant pots and chairs, looking for the goal of this little expedition.

"Ah yes." I whispered, drawing the attention of the boy and girl beside me. I pointed towards a large set of grills that stood out only slightly from the white walls of the hall. They both gave me a look of confusion, making me hit my forehead at my stupidity. I hadn't actually told them my plan.  
They quickly gathered close to me and I whispered my plan to them, gesturing to the grill that led to the network of vents that provided a labyrinth of tunnels above the complex.

Once I had them up to scratch with the grand plan, we quickly started to move out across the room, grabbing anything we could that would boost us up to the 10 foot height of the grill. Once our mountain of chairs was securely mounted on the bench below it, Sarah was tasked with the job of making the first attempt to climb Mount Armrest, (I know, funny aren't I?) and she managed to climb up safely until she was perched on top of the gently swaying tower.  
After a few attempts she managed to remove the grate with a small pop, gently lowering it down so that I could reach it and place it on the ground. She then peered into the darkness of the vents and said,"Urm, did you bring a torch or something?"

I stared back blankly and blinked once.

She sighed.

We both turned to Zac as he gave a little cough, "I-I have a small torch on the end of my pencil."  
I stared at him, as did Sarah I'm sure, before asking incredulously, "You bought your pencil case with you?"

"Yes"

Sarah mumbled something I didn't hear, before turning around and climbing into the tunnel.  
I looked at the still sheepish looking Zac before gesturing for him and his 'torch' to follow Sarah into the darkness. He then started clambering up the precariously placed chairs, looking like a blonde Snorlax on a tree, until the chairs began to wobble dangerously about halfway up. He slowed his ascent, allowing the tower to settle.

Just as he reached the top of his torturous journey, I heard to muffled tones of conversation start to fill the hall, coming from the door that led to the main area of the new school building.

I gestured manically for him to hurry, my free arm flailing in panic.  
He finally made it through the gap, allowing me to start climbing, followed by the increasing volume of conversation. With one hand occupied by the grill, I was forced to climb as quickly as I could with one hand, whilst praying that the pile beneath me didn't collapse in a heap.  
I reached the top of the pile just as the muffled noise became recognisable speech, and I could hear the heavy footfalls increase in volume every second.

I finally managed to shuffle around so I could crawl backwards into the ventilation shaft, but as I wasn't quick enough.  
The noise turned into two figures, walking out from almost beneath me. I silently continued to slip backwards, holding the grate out in front of me, my breath held in anticipation.

As I slipped the grate into place, it made a slight screeching noise, instantly drawing the attention of the two turquoise haired figures that were about half way across the hall. I tried to move backwards, but realised my laces were stuck in the grate, rendering me unable to move.  
I waited with bated breath, in denial that the mission we had been so successful in so far was at an end. Mount Armrest was hardly inconspicuous and led straight to us.

The figures approached, looking at the pile of chairs with understandable suspicion.  
They looked at each other briefly, before looking up directly at me.  
Oh goodness.

**A/N: Heh, silly Mal! Well, I hope you enjoyed that one, please review/favourite/follow!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ventilation Shaft

**A/N: Hello again and welcome to chapter 3. Thank you for reading and for my one reviewer Didicit Viator for your show of support!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was definitely fun to write!**

I gritted my teeth, waiting for the inevitable as they both slowly walked over to Mount Armrest, looking it up and down. With a silent nod from the longer haired invader, the other reached into their pocket and pulled out a small red and white ball. With a click, it was enlarged.  
The shorter haired Pokéball wielder released the ball onto the floor, where it made a small tap sound that reverberated around the room.

From the Pokéball came a bright light, making me glance away for a second. When I looked back, in its place was a small grey cat, its large tail extending in a loop above its head.

"Ah dammit." Whispered Sarah, who had managed to squeeze past Zac to look over my shoulder.  
I grimaced in silent agreement as I watched the cat look up at its trainer.  
"Glameow, inspect that grill." Came the command.

I closed my eyes, getting ready to fight for my life.  
The Glameow neatly jumped off strong back legs, landing without a wobble on the top of Mount Armrest. I could almost feel the jealousy radiating off Zac.

We collectively held our breaths as the Glameow raised its nose and began to sniff the gaps in-between the metal grids.

Just as I thought it was all up, I heard a whispered "Crawl!" and felt air rush past me as Sarah leapt over me, crashing into the grill, taking her and the Pokémon crashing into the two grunts below.

Wasting no time, I crawled as quickly as I could, ignoring the shouts that were following me from behind. Zac must have realised what to do because I hadn't crashed into him yet. The repetitive motion of moving my palms and knees across the hard metal surface began to hurt, but I ignored it, instead focusing on the slight outline of a corner ahead of us.  
I could hear Zac clambering heavily in front of me and I winced, hoping we weren't above a room at the moment.  
Finally, we both made it round the corner in the ventilation shaft, which meant that all light was cut off, blanketing us in darkness.  
We both sat there, heavy breathing the only indication that the other was present, waiting to be discovered or worse. After what felt like an age, the small amount of light that was reflecting off the floor around the corner we had just crawled around was cut off, making us both, yet again hold our breaths.  
"Nope, no one else was with her." Came the higher pitched voice of a female adult, letting us know that Sarah had not managed to beat them.

After a few more seconds, I could hear the sound of metal on metal as the grate was placed back on the wall. We had succeeded. Well, when I say we, I mean two of us, and when I say succeeded I mean escaped capture.

A light brought me out of my regretful thoughts and made me blink, adjusting my eyes.  
I turned to the source, seeing Zac hold up his now glowing pencil like a torch of salvation.  
I let out a breath and said, "Alright lets go."  
He nodded, also not up to talking about what had just happened. He began to crawl, with obvious care to be quiet, making his way down what appeared to be an endless tunnel of darkness.

We crawled down straight corridors and turned around invisible corners for what seemed like hours, accompanied only by our increasingly heavy breathing, and the feeling of being crushed on all sides by the almost overwhelming darkness; pierced only by a Chimchar shaped penlight.

Eventually we saw a speck of light in the distance, making us increase our pace that had steadily slowed over the last five minutes. It turned from a speck into a grill shaped white stain of light that came from a grill identical in size to the one we had entered from, except that it opened downwards, causing us a bit of a dilemma.

"Mal?" Zac whispered.

"Yea?"

"Shall I take a look or let you do it?"

I looked at him in confusion. Why did he have to ask my permission?  
"Go ahead, you have eyes right?"  
The small amount of light showed a red tinge to his cheeks. I probably shouldn't have phrased it like that.

"Sorry Zac, I'm just stressed." I said honestly, and he nodded slightly.

He lowered his head and peered through the grill, trying to make out what was below us.  
After a moment he lifted his head and gestured for me to move back the way we'd come.  
I gave him a questioning look, "So what was there?"

"Room 142 through to 148 from what I could see. That means we're above the corridor that leads to the teacher's quarters."

I nodded, thoughtful. "Okay, where is your brother's room?"  
"139."  
"So its close, do you think?" I asked.

"Yea, should be just back around the corner."

"Alright good, my sister's room is 150, right at the end of this corridor."  
A look of panic entered his eyes, "W-Wait do you mean we're going in opposite directions?"  
I looked at him sympathetically. He was a nice kid, nicer than me, but my sister was a priority. "Sorry, Zac, but if we split up we increase our chance of success. Anyway, once you find your brother you can stay with him and protect him."

"Wait a second!" he hissed, "Aren't you going to stay with your sister once you find her?" I mentally slapped myself, this was going to be annoying.  
"Well they did get Sarah didn't they?" I finally said, looking at him intensely.

"Hold on a second Mal, she didn't do that just so you could go and get yourself killed! Besides, you hardly know her, so where is this suicidal attitude coming from?"  
I paused, taking a deep breath and deciding to be honest.  
"Look, all my life I've been forced into the world my parents wanted me too, and now this is my only chance to do something interesting."

He looked at me incredulously, mouth moving up and down silently.

I continued, "As for my sister, do you really think hiding will stop this obviously well organised group from getting what they want? The only way I have a chance of getting out of here is if I can get the help of the teachers, or manage to call the police."  
"Back up for a second!" Zac said angrily, his face slightly red, "Are you seriously going to risk your life because you're bitter about your parents? Why don't you try and escape the grounds if you really want to get away? And wait a second, the only phone in the school is in the headmaster's office you do know, right?"

I nodded vaguely, looking over his shoulder.  
"The headmaster's office." He repeated, "The place where that crazy Mars guy killed our headmaster."  
"You don't know-" I tried,  
"Come on now Mal!" He cried. Now, getting dangerously loud.  
I made a calming gesture with my hands, leaving the vent in a calming silence.

"Ok fine," I began before quickly pushing forwards with my two hands, making Zac tumble backwards onto the metal grid. His weight was easily enough to make it click out of place, leading to both the grill and Zac the fall through the gap.

They landed at around the same time, meaning the grill didn't have time to make more than a mild clank on the floor, muffled by Zac's weight.  
Silence followed, making me sigh in relief.  
I watched from above as Zac slowly got to his feet, slowly looking up at me with a look of confusion and pain.

I kept my face a mask and lowered my left hand into the corridor, in which I held the gun.  
He was about to say something but I silenced him with a finger to my lips and dropped the pistol into his outstretched hands. I gestured again, this time for leave. He gave me one last scathing glance before focusing on the direction of his brother and walking off with the gun help out in front of him.

I noticed he'd left the grate propped up against the white wall of the corridor, the edges slightly bent for some reason. I decided to leave it there. My destination wasn't far.

I then carefully shuffled myself across the gap below me and crawled forwards towards the other source of light that I had noticed during our argument.  
My crawling led me to a light source very similar to before, except this one opened above a corridor that was definitely not empty.

I cursed silently, resigning myself to waiting for any opportunity.

At present, two turquoise haired men and one woman stood within my sight, guarding three different doors.  
I waited, hoping to hear something useful from them.

After about five minutes of waiting, I was ready to give up and try something else when I heard the increasing volume of approaching footsteps. I waited, curious as to the source of a new sound that accompanied the footsteps. It was the sound of something being dragged across the stone.

I had to restrain myself from violently swearing as I saw what passed beneath me.

Three men were walking at a rather slow pace due to their cargo. One carried a very injured looking Glameow that was definitely unconscious, while the other two were rather unceremoniously dragging a pink haired girl by her arms.  
I gritted my teeth, feeling awful for letting Sarah be so stupid.

As I watched the men continue, the other three invaders began laughing, causing me to almost shake with anger. Before I could do something stupid, my brain processed the sound of laughter decreasing in volume.  
I squinted down between the metal bars and saw that the three guards that had stood at the doors had followed the procession down the corridor, eventually out of earshot as they rounded the corner.  
I sat there for a while, bouncing between anger, regret and a desire to take advantage of the situation.

Eventually my brain won over and I remembered my reason for being here.

With a deep breath I wrapped my fingers around the bars and gave a push downwards.

Nothing happened.

My heart rate sped up as I tried and tried to push the grate through, but it just wouldn't budge. I thought back to the grate that Zac fell through, confused as to why this would be different.

Then I remembered and slapped my hand to my forehead. The grill had bent edges when it fell through, so Zac's weight must have pushed it the wrong way.

I felt even guiltier now, but instead focused on the grill, trying to figure out how it was meant to open.

I wrapped one finger around the middle bar and lightly pulled.

The grill lifted up.  
I congratulated myself for my stupidity and silently lowered the grill onto the floor of the shaft beside me.

I stuck my head down into the corridor, swivelling both ways to check for clearance.  
Once I was confident, I pulled my head back up and then lowered myself down the hole, making care to land as quietly as possible.

I landed with little difficulty, retying my dressing gown belt tightly before walking quickly over to room 150.

"Here it goes." I mumbled to myself, pushing down hard on the handle and rushing into my sister's dorm.

**A/N: Please review/fav/follow and I hope you're looking forward to the next instalment. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Charge of the Mal Brigade

**A/N: Welcome once again to Diary of a Rich Kid. I hope Chapter 4 is just as good, despite the shorter length. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter**

**Chapter 4**

I pretty much flew through the doorway, tripping over something at floor level that sent me tumbling into the far wall.

I groaned, slowly picking myself up.

"Mal!" came the screeching cry of my sister, I grinned in success.

"Wait a second," came a low voice of the offending obstacle, definitely not belonging to a six-year-old girl.

I was grabbed roughly from behind and pushed face first against the wall,

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

I looked over my shoulder. My assailant was another turquoise haired invader, but he looked around my age.

"What are _you_ doing in a room full of little girls?" I asked, quite rightly.

"Shut up, before I have to paint these walls red for them."  
I giggled in my head, this guy had seen too many gangster films.  
"Just out of interest, are you holding your gun sideways?" I managed, trying to hold in my laughter.  
I heard the shuffling of the gun in his hands, making me finally splutter out a laugh.  
"Arrrgh, shut up!" he cried, hitting the back of my head with the pistol, making the world spin slightly. I recovered quickly and fumbled around with my hand behind me.  
"Ow, fine, fine." I muttered. "Calm down. I was escorted here by three of your buddies. Apparently all siblings are being put together." An absolute lie of course.

"I wasn't aware of that." He said somewhat suspiciously. My hunch that this guy was a low rank must have been correct, he was more unsure than I was.  
"Yea, yea." I said casually, just pop your head outside and ask them." I gave a weak smile over my shoulder at him.

He released his grip, allowing me to push myself away from the wall.

I watched as he walked towards the door and opened it quickly, sticking his head out to check.  
I quickly took advantage, stepping forwards and kicking the door.

It collided with his head and neck with a snap, causing the three girls in the room to scream.  
I shushed them and made them stand in the corner, still holding a finger to my mouth.

I walked over the now slumped body of the oddly dressed invader and pulled on his legs, bringing him into the room.

The door closed behind him with a quiet click and remained closed; testament to my luck.

I let out a deep breath; glad no one had been in the corridor.  
I turned back towards the girls, avoiding eye contact with my sister and explained, "These people like the one I had to hurt here are invaders in this school, I have come here to get you all out so that you can go and see your parents again." I paused, making sure they understood.  
"Okay, good now I need you all to be very serious while I explain the plan for you, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, Josie I need you to be in charge if I have to go, okay?" She nodded timidly.

"When we go outside, I'm going to lift you all up into a small tunnel in the ceiling. When you are in there I need you to wait there until me or the police come looking for you."  
I gave them all a serious look before saying, "Do you understand?"

They again, nodded.

"Mal?" my sister asked quietly, looking up into my eyes.

I nodded.

"Where are you going?"

I remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Are you going to get hurt?" She asked after a moment.

"No." I said firmly. "Don't you remember, nobody can hurt me, I'm a Pokémon trainer remember?" She giggled, remembering the games we always played in the holidays.

"But you don't _actually_ have a Pokémon, she reminded me, looking worried again.

"Ah, but there's where you're wrong," I said, bringing my right hand out of my pocket, to reveal a Pokéball.

"Wow, where did you get that?" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly.

I chuckled, "Calm down Josie," I said, avoiding the question. "Now, lets get you three into that tunnel."

The three girls suddenly looked worried again, forgetting the excitement of seeing a Pokéball.

I organised them in a line behind me, telling them to be quiet before slowly opening the door, peeking my head out to look both ways.  
"Alright, its clear." I whispered to them, trying to sound like a spy.

I then grabbed one of the ladders from inside the room and gestured for the girls to follow me.

We made our way quickly over to the square hole in the ceiling and I set the ladder against the wall. We must have looked quite a sight, four pyjama clad kids sneaking across a corridor with a ladder.

"Okay," I whispered, "Just climb up this ladder and then pull yourselves into the hole."

They all nodded, one girl now looking quite excited.

I grabbed the ladder and held it at an angle, so that they could climb as high as it would let them.

"Okay, Josie go first." I said, smiling at her.  
She smiled back weakly before starting to climb the ladder.

I held it as stably as I could, trying to keep her calm, but it became more and more difficult the higher she climbed.

Finally she reached the top and looked down at me in question.

I nodded at her, too focused to speak, so she reached up the small distance and managed to clamber up into the hole.

I breathed a sigh of relief and gestured for one of the other girls to follow.

Eventually, all of them made it up, allowing me a second to catch my breath.

I looked up and whispered, " Okay, now do you see a metal square with holes in?"

One on f them nodded in confirmation.

"Place it gently over the hole."  
A set of small arms reached across the gap and began sliding the metal grid into place.  
Before they finished it, I heard the voice of my sister say "Mal, be careful."  
"I will." I said seriously, before picking up the ladder and walking down the corridor to meet my fate.

As I reached the end, I stopped and pressed myself against the wall, hoping to hear from which direction the main noise was coming from.

After a minute I began to hear what sounded like footsteps begin to increase in volume. I waited until the last moment before hefting the ladder off the ground and swinging it around the corner at a right angle.

I felt a shudder pass through the wood as it connected.  
A thud followed as my victim hit the ground, groaning.

I quickly stepped into the corridor, looking down the way they had come from, noticing that at the far end, by the headmaster's office, stood three more guards who had failed to notice the collapse of their comrade.

I again, lifted the ladder, my arms now shaking with tiredness as I began to run, picking up speed as me and my ladder flew down the corridor.  
The three guards noticed me too late, as the nearest one began to pull something out his pocket as the end of the ladder collided with his face.

The momentum continued, allowing me to crush two of them into the far wall.  
However, the third guard had been smart enough to side step and as I came to a stop, breathing heavily, he brought a gun up to my head.  
"That was a stupid move, kid."

…

Bang!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it was the perfect cliff hanger! Please review/fav/follow, it really gives me some incentive to continue :) Next chapter shouldn't be long, I can't wait to write it.**


End file.
